When Lightning Strikes
by BlueEyedDragonChild
Summary: T.J a 17 year old American teenager comes to Hogwarts because she is the fifth person in a prophecy that only a few know about, how will the school react? and whats with her eyes? my first fic, please be a critic!
1. when life changes

Gazing out the window of the airplane Teresa Jane or T.J. as she would rather be called sighed contently as the sun set be hind the hills and clouds the last of the day's rays dimming. She was on her way to England, London to be exact. Going back to reading her book T.J. turned up her ipod and relaxed to the sound of _Love Train, _by Big & Rich. Looking at her form a distance she would look just like your average 17 year old girl. But a closer look would show you her eyes and you'd know something was strange. Her eyes were a vivid blue, but the pupils were silver. Once you saw past the strange coloring though her eyes held humor, intelligent, and independence. She had a full mouth and a stubborn chin. Standing she was 5' 10" and tan. Her dark brown hair in a messy bun. She was wearing baggy jeans and a black over the head with a hood Element sweatshirt. She was an all around American teenager.

Dumbledore stood beside his pensive and drew out a shimmering white/blue memory with his wand. Disconnecting from his wand it drifted downward. Sighing he bent to be pulled into the liquid like surface.

_Nearly 17 years ago on August 20, a younger Dumbledore sat before a young seer, the seer looked to be about 7 years old but her eyes were filled with wisdom beyond her years. "Why is it that you asked me to be here?" the younger Dumbledore asked tiredly. Closing her eyes the child in front him began to speak with a voice not just her own but many. _

_" there are 4, 4 born this year who have control over the elements. At 17 their powers will show. Before this year is up the Dark Lord will fall, but again he shall rise when the 4 are 14. these four will finally defeat him when the time comes, but there is a fifth who will be more powerful then the 4 , she will be different then the rest her power will revel it self when the fifth one is 14 on their birthday. This one will control lightning, but with lightning comes a small amount of fire, the fifth one will need to master both these elements. With out the fifth one the Dark Lord will not be defeated." _

_The trace lifted from her the young seer slumped in her chair exhausted eyelids drooping, scooping her up in his arms Dumbledore smiled fondly and whispered to her" you've done an adults work today." _

Exiting the memory Dumbledore thought back to the night after the one when he was with the seer. That night lightning had plagued the sky, lighting the night as if it were day. Then less then a year later Harry survived the killing curse and the prophecy was forgotten.

Now almost 17 years later Albus had finally found all 5 of the prophesied teenagers. Harry who would control fire, Hermione earth, Ginny (who's power would show early) wind, and Draco water. But the fifth he had looked long and hard for, when by chance he had been in America, in Seattle, Washington when he spotted a young 14 year old girl sitting on a park bench reading a book about lightning. Staring at her, she looked up, their eyes met, Dumbledore gasped slightly at her strange eyes. She instantly lowered her eyes and Dumbledore kept walking. It was about 10:11 at that time on a hot August 20th night. Some two hours later he walked back by again and saw the same girl sitting there still reading the fat volume, he glanced at his watch, it was 12: 13. When he looked back up he was startled to find that the girl was holding her head in her hands the book forgotten in her obvious pain. There was silver darting all around her hands face and arms. Walking forward to help her the silver turned to lightning and he instantly knew what must be happening. He rushed forward ready to support her when the lightning left. As soon as it had come it vanished, she went limb. Dumbledore caught her before she hit the ground. Her hands and arms were covered with what looked like thin silver lightning on her arms and hands, on her right hands the lightning grew thinker and twisted and twined around her fingers and hand, it moved , constantly changing, some of the lightning streaks were tinted blue and red. Her left hand still had lightning but it was thinner, and around her fingers fire swirling around them lovingly. They looked like tattoos but they moved and seemed as if they were part of the skin. She looked at her hands with amazement, then she looked up to the old man was keeping her from falling over and she smiled "I've always loved lightning!" was all she could say before she passed out from pain and shock. So there was the fifth one the most powerful one, the one with out magic training, the one who just shrugged off being filled with lightning by saying " I've always loved lightning" this one this child now had the weight of the world on her shoulders and somehow he knew she wouldn't be bothered by it one bit.

Coming back to the present time Dumbledore looked at his watch, it was about 6:30 and J.T.'s plane would arrive in about 45 minutes. This year she was coming to Hogwarts, she had been taught since he had discovered her power , and she had succeed and shot past all of his expiations she wasn't another lily or Hermione but she was a very bright witch, and very very witty, never missing a beat to be sarcastic or smart-assed just to bug you. Walking out of Hogwarts he made his way to the gate so he could Apparate to the closest point near the airport.

About an hour later Dumbledore and T.J. were walking down a street in London on their way to the Leaky Cauldron "so what's it like Hogwarts?" is it big and grand or just a brick stone boring building you dread to see? How do you keep the ministry secret? What if a witch or wizard were to put magic on a muggle toilet or something? Would they get in trouble, and how much exactly? Are there any good joke shops in Hogsmeade? Or on this Diagon ally? How do you keep it secret from muggles if it is as busy as everyone says? Is-"

"My dear girl if you keep asking questions I will never be able to answer them, ah here we are."

Where they were exactly was in front of a brick way behind a small run down tavern. Raising her eyebrows she asked "so where exactly is here?"

Tapping the bricks with his wand Dumbledore said grandly "Diagon Ally"

Staring openly much like Harry on his first viewing, T.J. whispered to herself "oh my giddy aunt"

Grinning J.T stepped into her new world.


	2. Salazar Slytherin's wand

Shocked all she could do was stare at all the people and the places, her mouth was gaping slightly and her eyes were wide and filled with wonder. Taking a step forward almost timidly, as if it might all disappear. Dumbledore chuckled and gently steered her down the street, out of his pocket he pulled a list for the 7th year students to Hogwarts. "First we're off to get you your books." He stated pointing the way to Flourish and Blotts, she turned and hurried forward. Looking down at her list she began to dart around the store continually piling books in front of Dumbledore who just stood there looking amused. Finally having gathered all her books and having received only 53 weird stares, yes she counted. T.J. stood there slightly out of breath while Dumbledore loaded all the books onto the counter. Handing the woman the right amount of money he headed out the door. Realizing something T.J. ran to catch up with Dumbledore.

"How am I supposed pay for all this, I can't allow you to pay for all of it that's just wrong."

"Nonsense dear , I will not be paying for this and neither will you , the Ministry has set up an account for you, adding money for the past 3 years, you won't. You see your parent's fortune was emptied by the Ministry in attempt to keep your family hidden, and when Voldemort finally found them all the money was given to the people stated in their will except for you because you were thought as dead. Then since your discovery some of the trusted members have set up an account."

"My discovery huh, you make me sound like a disease"

"Well my dear aren't you?" "How-what- huh!" the very confused T.J. openly showed her more then slightly gaping mouth.

"Well you are from America, when at Hogwarts you will be the thing to talk about for days."

"Oh well that's just wonderful- oh my gosh what's that?" shocked excitement filled T.J. as she stared at the broom, she walked forward until she was as close as the glass would allow. "Oh wow" was all she could manage to utter in her state of awe. The amused Dumbledore quickly pulled her away from the window, promising that the broom would still be there later.

About 90 min later they stood before Ollivander's, suppressing a grin Dumbledore led the very excited teenager into the store.

"Ah Dumbledore you're here good"

"Yes and here she is- T.J. Blair"

Upon hearing her name T.J. gave Mr. Ollivander a grandly exaggerated bow, face crinkled in amusement as he bowed back just as grandly.

"Now to business, hold out your wand arm" (during her lessons in previous years she had been using a cast off wand.) walking over to a self he grabbed a few boxes all the while the tape measure measuring. Handing her a wand the tape measure fell away. "Here you are redwood 12-in. with unicorn hair."

She waved the wand but nothing happened, he took the wand away,

"Rosewood 12in crow feather"

Again she waved it and again nothing happened

"Dogwood 9in phoenix feather"

Nadda

On this went for a half hour until T.J noticed a block of what looked like an unshaped piece of wand material. It was black with a silvery core that you

could just see gleaming though.

"Excuse me but what is that?" she asked taking a step forward.

Oh that is a Moon Stone, it can be shaped into a wand, but I just haven't had the time to do so, it would only be the second one of its kind ever made."

"Who had the first?" she asked with out taking her eyes off of the stone.

"It was Salazar Slytherin"

Still unfazed she moved ever forward

"Would you like to hold it?" Ollivander called to her getting an idea

"Oh yes" she breathed, he handed to her, the instant it touched her fingers it began to glow it shaped it self it make a perfect fit in her hand.

"It feels as if it is an extension of my arm!" she said shocked, "as should a proper wand" answered Ollivander

"But it's not complete is it" she asked him looking back and forth between him and Dumbledore.

Once again your very right we must add a core to it and maybe a focus point, smart one you have here Dumbledore!" he bustled off to find something in the back leaving T.J. looking at her wand with a loving and surprised look. Dumbledore's look though was more thoughtful then anything. Coming back to them Mr. Ollivander set down two boxes. "Now my dear Miss Blair close your eyes and stick your hand in here and feel for a sphere that feels like it wants to be with you."

She did so, eyes closed she rummaged though the box until she suddenly gripped a small sphere that felt like all the others but it called to her she took it out. She opened her eyes and handed the core to Mr. Ollivander. He took it from her and opened it , out fell a blade of grass twined around what looked to be the hair of a black wolf. Dumbledore who was standing next to them let out a small gasp before chuckling and muttering "who would have ever guessed"

"What? What is it?"

"Well as it seems Miss Blair the core that called to you is a blade of grass from the forbidden forest, but also entwined with the blade is a hair from a black wolf, yours will be a very powerful wand indeed."

"Whoa that's cool! ….. Isn't it?" she asked looking from Dumbledore who looked thoughtful

"Wasn't the core of Salazar Slytherin's wand the same except for that the wolf's hair was white? "

"Yes, it was indeed!" answered Mr. Ollivander now also looking thoughtful.

T.J. not really listening looked at the focuses and a dark blue almost black small gem caught her eye, it just felt right she placed all 3 parts of her ready to be made wand on the counter as the 2 wizards talked.

The 3 parts of her wand then began to glow steadily increasing silver.

Mr. Ollivander's attention caught he broke away for the conversation to watch as the wands parts began to get brighter, when suddenly it flashed and the wand was made and ready. All three of them just stared for a second before T.J. with out thinking just picked it up, it began to hum and she smiled. "It's perfect!" she exclaimed.

Dumbledore reached into his pocket to scoop up the amount of gallons he guessed it would cost. "No Dumbledore it's free no charge, that was the most amazing thing in the world"

Out on the street again T.J. pocketed her newly acquired wand. In the growing darkness she spotted the Quidditch shop again and she pleaded with Dumbledore to let her buy the broom. With out a broom she reasoned how will I be able to get around? Finally he relented and gave her the money to buy the newest broom on the market, the fire bolt 2. Running out of the store with the wrapped broom over her shoulder she gave Dumbledore a hug.

That night at the leaky cauldron as T.J. got ready for bed she lovingly placed her wand on the night stand next to her bed. Looking at her arms and hands she sighed, she loved the lighting that lit her arms but some times she got weird stares because, she was happy though that Mr. Ollivander didn't say anything. Getting under the covers she proceeded to fall asleep. Once she was asleep a ghost emerged from the shadows, coming towards the bed the ghost of Salazar Slytherin bent over and kissed the girl on her forehead.

"Sleep well my daughter" he whispered before disappearing into the night.

At three other houses that night the 3 other founders ghosts all wished three teenagers to sleep well before slipping of and joining Salazar Slytherin.


End file.
